


Middle Man

by ForcedSimile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was not answering this question.  They’d have to figure this one out on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Man

Levi heard the creak of someone climbing the ladder to reach the top bunk. Judging by the weight when they started to crawl toward him, it was most likely Isabel. She plopped beside him and draped her arm over his shoulder. He didn’t want to even open his eyes, but if she was here, something was wrong.

“Are you sick?” he asked. She shook her head. “Is it your ‘time?’”

“Don’t ask stuff like that,” she said.

“Well is it?”

“No…”

“Are you scared?”

“I’m never scared!”

Levi groaned. “What did I tell you about sleeping in my bed?”

She growled and squeezed him.

“Well, I just couldn’t sleep,” she said.

“Go back to your bed.”

“Levi!” she whined. “I have a question and I can’t sleep until I get the answer!”

“Wait until the morning.”

“I can’t!”

Levi opened his eyes finally. He finally got to sleep, and she had to wake him up.

“Just ask,” he said. She sat in a kneeling position on his bed and he rolled onto his back so he could see her. She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips as she clenched her fists. She didn’t just spit it out, which had Levi interested.

“This is just a ‘what if’ question,” she said. Levi sat up and crossed his arms. He was more than a little worried now.

“So, what if you have a best friend...”

“Okay.”

“You have a best friend who’s really annoying and stupid...”

“I don’t have best friends, but I know two very annoying and stupid people.”

Isabel growled. “Come on, Levi!”

“Fine. Just one question. Is this best friend a lot older than you?”

“No! You think I’m talking about you? You’re a gross old man. I-I’m not talking about anyone!”

“Sure. Finish your question.”

“Okay. So you have a stupid, annoying best friend, but you kind of...you think they’re really great and kind of nice looking and you kind of...”

“Kind of...?”

“What if you kind of want to kiss this person?”

Levi narrowed his eyes. He was not having this conversation. He sucked his teeth and curled under the covers.

“Levi, what should I—I mean, what would you do?”

“The hell if I know. Just kiss Farlan and find out.”

“I-I’m not talking about Farlan! He’s really gross.”

“Okay, so if I were in your situation I’d just kiss this person,” Levi said. That was a lie, Levi knew he wouldn’t do anything but agonize over what would go wrong and probably do nothing. But Isabel needed an answer so she’d leave him alone.

“That can’t be it. There has to be something else!” she said.

“There isn’t. There’s your answer now go to sleep.”

“The answer you gave made me only more nervous and now I really can’t sleep!”

“Just pretend you’re in reading class with Hange. You’ll fall asleep right away.”

She huffed and put her arms around him. He was about to tell her to go to her own bed, that they were soldiers now. But Levi had a hard time kicking her out whenever she'd visit late at night. Farlan would show up as well, though on far fewer occasions. The first thunderstorm above ground was enough of a reason for all three of them to huddle on Farlan’s bottom bunk (since no one wanted the top for fear the roof was going to fall in). It made Levi think of times when cold and starvation were their worries and when they were both small enough to fit under each of his arms under a thin blanket. Isabel still fit comfortably under his left arm just like she used to. He put his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. It would be too soft hearted to whisper good night. He just fell asleep.

* * *

Isabel didn’t come back the next night. Levi assumed her “problem” was taken care of. In fact, she seemed a lot bouncier since their talk. As long as she was letting him sleep at night, he didn't care. He often tried to get up earlier than Isabel and Farlan so he could have tea in silence and think. He was alone in the mess hall, until he saw Farlan, hastily dressed, rush up to him. Farlan leaned on the table, rubbing his hands and blushing furiously. This couldn’t end well.

“Levi...this is just a ‘what if’ situation,” he said. Levi narrowed his eyes as he sipped his tea. Farlan took a deep breath. “Okay. So what would you do if your best friend kissed you?”

Fuck. What had he created? Levi got up and walked away from the table.

“L-Levi! You have to answer! What would you do?” Farlan cried as he followed him. Levi was not answering this question. They’d have to figure this one out on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that for a very long time Farlan, Isabel and Levi shared a bed. This led to all of them to have a crash course in puberty. When Isabel had her first period, Levi legit thought she was dying. The nice prostitutes next door filled all of them in on what was going on and took care of Isabel. But after that, whenever her period started and her cramps got bad, he let her sleep in his bed and gave her hot water (or tea if it was available).
> 
> Yes, Levi silently cared so much he'd deal with bloody sheets so Isabel would feel better. So he became an expert at getting bloodstains out of clothing and sheets and though he didn't necessarily enjoy cleaning, he knew she couldn't help it.


End file.
